Rings and Secrets
by CrystalPrison
Summary: Tobi was sent on a simple misson to get Hidan and Kakazu's rings. When he finds Hidan he finds out that he's not just alive...he has a surprise. Oneshot unless requested otherwise. rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys just a really quick message for everyone. For all the readers of Rekindling the Flame I have not stopped the fic I just can't type it right I type it and erase it. Secondly two of my friends Atrawolf and Liviyan have new stories. Atrawolf's is a Naruto one and Liviyan's is a Kingdom Hearts one. Please be nice and review them both**

Tobi's P.O.V

* * *

I sighed to myself wandering the forest, I'd finally become a member of Akatsuki and the first thing they did was to send me on a mission to collect the Zombie Twins' rings. I scratched the back of my head and looked at my ring. "I wonder why Zetsu-san isn't getting the rings this time?" I asked myself looking around for signs of a battle as I remembered the last trip I went to get the rings.

Finally I found a tore up field with a dead body up towards the side of it. Walking over, slightly hesitant of approaching my now dead former comrade I realized all the masks had been broken." So that's how they did it…" I said speaking out loud merely to get rid of the unnatural silence. I knelt next to Kakazu and slid the ring of his middle left finger and into my pocket. Staring at his corpse I realized that even if I hadn't liked him much I couldn't let myself just leave him like this to be picked at by vultures. Noting a cliff nearby I took a stance and preformed several hand seals. "Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction!!" I watched as the rocks fell around Kakazu a quick makeshift burial. Turning I walked away and paused at the edge of the clearing. "I hope you get more of a use out of that jutsu than I did Kakazu-san. It's the reason I'm here in the first place." I called before going to look for Hidan.

As I looked for the large pitfall where Hidan was I couldn't help but smile beneath my mask. The last time I'd seen my friends from Konoha had been more than ten years ago but here I was right where my old teammate had been not three hours after he left the area. I wondered briefly if they would come back to examine the remains of Kakazu and Hidan and what Kakashi would think of the jutsu I used to bury him. After all it was meant to kill me originally.

As I walked I heard the tell tale signs of Hidan being near. They went something along the lines of 'I'm going to murder those fucking bastards trapping me, ME in a god damn hole! It's complete bullshit for me to be taken out by a fucking teenager! He'll be the first to go I'll torture him nice and slowly…yes I'll relish his screams as he begs to die! Yes that'll be nice…' I walked towards the noise noting that it was in fact impossible to kill one of the two Zombies.

Walking toward the crater I had to repress a laugh as I smiled beneath my mask. You could just see bits of Hidan's cloak as he cussed all the leaf ninja to hell. I lept down, and onto a rock, "Hidan-san?" I called.

Hidan stopped cussing for a moment. "Tobi? What're you doing here you little midget? Wait why the fuck does that matter just get me out of here now!"  
I sighed _'Good old Hidan. Always straight to the point' _I studied the rubble and realized that I'd have to move the rocks by hand. Groaning I shifted the rocks first off his legs and began to work my way up to the rocks near his head. About ten minutes later there was Hidan laying in a crevice between some rocks looking practically helpless.

Standing at the side of the crevice I spoke. "You alright Hidan?"  
Hidan replied in the expected way, "What do you think you little squirt!? Just be useful and go get my scythe!"

Smiling at his predicament I looked around finding his precious scythe and handing it to him. Using it pike side down as a crutch he managed to sit up. Suddenly a different look crossed his face. "Hey squirt? What'd the leader say about me and Kakazu?"

My one eye winced and a mentally groaned noting how typical I would get to tell him this news. "Leader-sama considers you and Kakazu dead. He sent me here for you rings."

Hidan growled. "I knew I hated that goddamned fucking leader! He knows I can't die!"

I sighed _'how to put this gently' _"Hidan-san. The reason I could join Akatsuki was because leader san could repair most of the damage with a clone and Kakazu's threads….Even if…even if he didn't consider you dead your wounds can't be repair completely." I was really hoping he wouldn't take out his anger on the poor messenger boy at this point. I decided not to mention the other part of that particular jutsu.

Hidan just looked at me for a moment, studying me. I was terrified, crippled or not he still had a scythe and he defiantly knew how to use it. He muttered something under his breath all I could make out was. "Fucking….Kazeme…..Bastards…happy." He seemed to remember I was there. "Oy do me a favor would you? Go look around to the North East for some caves would you? When you find something that doesn't belong bring it here."

I just nodded wondering what exactly didn't belong and why Hidan seemed to care. Shrugging it off I realized I wasn't sure if I pitied Hidan or not. On one hand the organization he served just said 'you're not good enough now leave.' But on the other hand he was lucky he wasn't mismatched like me. When the left side of my body had been crushed by the rock ninja it had been replaced by one of the leaders' clones and sewed on by Kakazu. But that part of my body still had no soul so they'd done something unheard of. Using a technique similar to the one used to seal demons they'd sealed the spirit of Madara Uchiha inside of me, making me the leader above leader-sama. However over the years I'd become skilled at suppressing him till it was just an occasional thing.

Gazing around I realized I could sense something…I think. It was a human but not a ninja and defiantly not a strong one. I suddenly realized that in my musings I'd gotten farther away than I'd intended and shrugged. Looking around I saw some caves and decided to poke around and see if they were the ones that Hidan had mentioned. Looking in the first and second ones I discovered that they were empty. However in the third one I saw a pile of leaves in one corner with something sticking out. Eyeing it warily I walked over and moved the leaves to see a child only two or three looking back at me. I just stared "…….Well…a two year old sure doesn't belong in the forest…" I muttered picking the boy up.

It took me much less time to get back to Hidan as I tried to figure out the mystery of the child. Arriving at the crater I saw Hidan up and standing, well leaning propped up against a tree. I walked in front of him"…Hidan….was this what you were looking for?" I asked holding up the child.

Hidan didn't meet my eyes and muttered a barely audible yes. I gaped "WHAT!!!" I shouted pretty positive the Konoha ninja could have heard that.

Hidan glared at me. "Shut it Tobi! I killed the kids' father one day when Kakazu had something to turn in to the bounty hunters near my village. I didn't go in; his dad found me and attacked so I killed him. Apparently his mom was dead so they handed him to me."

I blinked in confusion. "They handed a two year old to a mass murderer?" He nodded "And you've kept him hidden?" another nod "Did Kakazu know?" He shook his head seemingly having gone temporarily mute. I grinned broadly under my mask.  
Hidan seemed to have gained his voice back. "That fucking Kazeme clan better be happy. At least now I can take care of their precious kid. Bastards." I looked at Hidan who seemed perfectly comfortable cussing in front of a two year old and I knew I couldn't stop him. Suddenly I remembered the ring in my pocket. I couldn't take Hidan's knowing full well that he was still alive but it felt odd to separate the rings. I fished in my pocket to find the ring and handed it to Hidan who gave me a blank look. "You're still alive so I can't take your ring" I explained "And I figure you should keep this one too."

Hidan just nodded and I turned ready to head back and say I couldn't find the rings when Hidan called out to me. "Hey Squirt, I owe you one." I just nodded and vanished committing that to memory.

**---------6 months later---------**  
I sighed paying my respects to the now dead leader, murdered by Naruto Uzumaki when he tried to take the Kyuubi. Suddenly I realized the facts, Akatsuki was leaderless, I had the spirit of the founder in me, and I was the new leader. I felt Madara's spirit burning to let me release it. To claim my place as leader and restart the organization to make it bigger, better, I fought it though. I didn't want to be the leader, I wanted to leave. Suppressing the spirit I watched as the others left, of to live their lives and wondered what they would do….after all there were so few of us now.

Vaguely I wondered what I should do now. Suddenly the image of Hidan and that Kazeme child popped into my head. I smiled slightly. Hidan did say he owed me one. With that decision I went to go find them, after all I couldn't let Hidan corrupt him completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long guys. At first I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this. Then I wasn't sure how to phrase what I needed to write. Then I entered High School, bye, bye writing time. But here you go theres a suprise at the bottom though  
**

**Discaimer: I DON'T own Naruto, Atrawolf owns Tsuno, I own….Naruto manga**

* * *

A quiet sigh escaped me as I wandered through a forested area not all that far away from the border of the land of lightning. I'd come this way on pure whim, deciding that there was a chance he might be nearby. I never really realized how big the world was until I started looking for one, two I reminded myself, people. 

I sighed once more and sat against a large tree, I had been looking for the two for weeks and of course, I'd found no sign of Hidan. That seemed to be my luck lately. Part of me was extremely tempted to go to Konoha and show up at Kakashi's door. However part of me had a feeling that I'd be killed before I said 'Hi'.

Shaking my head I stood again and listened to the noises around me. I had to turn my head to get the full scope; the hearing in my right ear had never really come back all that well. However as expected I heard nothing other than the sound of the natural forest. Frowning to myself I continued my quest.

After a while I decided to ask Hidan a question if and when I found him. How the hell did he stay so well hidden, I'd been searching for a month and hadn't found him? How did he keep the kid from running off. What if the kid mentioned his name? I was pretty sure we were all supposed to be dead, most dead people didn't raise two-year olds as far as I knew.

After a while I came across a small town and quickly did the basic steps to hide myself. First I transformed into a brown haired, green eyed tall guy, then I preformed a jutsu I'd copied off that Kabuto guy in the brief time he was Sassori-san's spy that would erase my scent. Job finished I walked into the village, intent on getting supplies and hopefully find out something about a cripple with a kid.

Personally I didn't even know why I was looking so hard. Hell out of everyone I'd met in Akatsuki Hidan had terrified me the most. Then again, I supposed greeting you by holding out his smiling head while blood dripped from his neck and holding a scythe when you step out of a doorway wasn't really a good first impression. I guessed it was because of the kid. I'd lost my family when I was older than him, then I found out the guy I worked with technically killed them. I guess I just pitied him.

Taking the supplies I'd bought as I thought I thanked the saleswoman in a voice that while it probably sounded normal to many was far too deep for me. I made a mental note fix that when I got into the forest. On my way out of town however I heard something that perked my interest.

There was a group of women talking to each other. One of them sounded slightly harrassed "I swear it! I won't take the kids out, my husband goes for walks in the south woods and he sees dead squirrels and birds everywhere!"

Another spoke sounding shocked "Birds and squirrels just laying there dead? Do you think it's a disease?"

"I doubt it," said a third, "They wouldn't just be laying in plain sight like that then. I think it was"

As she ended her sentence I walked off thinking. I knew fully well it would be Hidan's idea of a prank to lay dead animals all over the place. I just wanted to know how. I didn't think that his wounds could have healed that fast. I decided to head to the south woods to see if I could find anything interesting. I'd been in the north woods so far and had seen nothing.

Shoving the supplies into my pack as I found a bench at the edge of the woods I couldn't help but smile to myself, I could see a small squirrel tail poking out from one of the bushes, bingo.

Walking into the forest I let my shape shift back to my own form with a poof if smoke. I'd been wearing my mask for so long I felt naked without it on or with it hidden. Looking around I noticed a variety of paths, looking closer I noticed some ferns bent as if someone had stepped on them. I decided to follow that path from the trees.

Ten minutes later I heard something both hysterical and just plain weird. A small child's voice carried through the air, "Are we there yet?"

And then in reply came a voice I knew well "No you little twerp, we're not fucking there yet."

I muffled my laughter and waited for a while, hoping they would pass by me. "Now are we there yet Hidan?"

"NO!! You little fucking twerp we aren't fucking there yet now shut the hell up!"

"…No."

"Tsuno Kazeme you will be quiet right now! I need to fucking think!"

I couldn't help but stifle laughter at the sight that greeted me, on the path below me was Hidan alright, clinging to him or rather the back of his cloak was Tsuno, who seemed to be holding a small dagger, only Hidan would do that. Hidan alone with a child cling to him would make anyone burst out laughing. What put the whole scene together was that Hidan, a mass-murderer had been reduced to using a sight as a cane. Hidan came to an abrupt halt and looked up. "Oy! Who the hell's up there?"

I swung lightly down from the branch I'd perched on to land next to him and Tsuno, "Hey Hidan, miss me?" I grinned beneath my mask.

Hidan looked at me, I could tell he was ready to cut off my head "Great, it's the shrimp, now we're fucking saved."

"You were last time," I pointed out making Hidan fall silent.

At that moment Tsuno looked at me "Hidan, who's this?"

"Tobi, that's Tobi."

"Hey….Tsuno, right?" I asked hoping to get his name right I hadn't been paying much attention.

He tipped his head towards me slightly "Fuck off." He said smiling in a sweet innocent way.Hidan and I both stared at the three year old child for a moment before he broke the silence for us "Hidan, are there any squirrels to kill?"

I shifted my gaze to Hidan. "What have you been teaching this kid?"

Hidan shrugged "Basic skills, murder, tracking….I prefer kittens but squirrels work too…." He paused "What are you doing here anyways?"

I laughed nervously. "Well…the leader died, and you did say you owed me something back there…." I trailed off

Hidan gave me a blank look "So you want to travel with a disabled mass-murderer and a fucking three year old."

"It's better than alone." I pointed out

He shrugged "It's your fucking funeral"

Tsuno smiled up at me "Welcome shithead!"

* * *

http://www.geocities. com /rhynin74/babyTsuno.jpg -baby Tsuno drawn by Atrawolf!!!! Please remove spaces 


End file.
